Docteur Hyuga
by HinaHyuugaSan
Summary: Il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal. Le cadeau qui lui règlerait tous ces problèmes. Il s'empressa alors de l'écrire sur le papier à lettre reservé à l'usage des Uchiha puis il alla se coucher avec la certitude que cette fois-ci tout rentrerait dans l'ordre
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à masashi kishimoto

Résumé:Hinata Hyuga, ex-héritière du clan Hyuga poursuit ses études de médecine et essaie de s'assumer financièrement tant bien que mal. Mais un évènement tragique la poussera à réintégrer cette famille qui l'a rejetée ainsi que la haute société tokyoïte. Elle y fera de nouvelles connaissances et y trouvera peut-être l'amour. Hinax...

AN: Les premiers chapitres de cette fic seront du point de vue de hinata vous découvrirez d'abord sa perception de son entourage puis dans les chapitres ultérieurs il y aura de nouveaux points de vue.

Riiing

C'est sur cette sonnerie banale que se réveilla Hinata Hyuga 22 étudiante en 6ème année de médecine (eh oui elle a sauté quelques classes). Elle prit une bonne douche revigorante

avala son bol de céréales, se brossa les dents et quitta hâtivement sa petite chambre de bonne qu'elle loue très cher aux alentours de la faculté de médecine de Tokyo.

Elle courut sur le trottoir, tout en saluant les gens qu'elle rencontrait chaque matin depuis six ans . Puis...

**Bang**

Elle se retrouva par terre sans trop savoir comment. Elle a du percuté quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête pour être accueillie par le regard acéré d'un jeune homme aux cheveux

noirs charbon habillé d'un parfait smoking de la même couleur elle balbutia des excuses et se releva pour continuer son chemin entretemps elle entendit le jeune homme grommeler un

"mais quelle cruche!" avant de s'en aller.

Elle haussa les épaules puis se concentra sur son objectif d'arriver à l'heure.

Elle fit le premier pas dans l'amphi à exactement 8 heures moins une ce qui lui laissa le temps de repérer son amie Tenten et d'aller s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Le cours commença et Hinata commença à boire les paroles de son professeur avant de se faire interrompre par les chuchotements de Tenten

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il est craquant?

-qui ?

-Le professeur Sabaku. Regarde moi ces yeux émeraudes, on voudrait s'y noyer. Franchement s'il veut être mon docteur je veux bien être malade tous les jours, dit Tenten avant de

laisser échapper un rire très aigu ce qui lui valut le regard courroucé des élèves des rangs de devant.

-Tenten voyons. Essaie de suivre le cours au moins.

-Toi on ne peut pas te parler en cours tu es trop concentrée

Mais Hinata ne l'écoutait plus.

A la fin du cours les jeunes filles sortirent de l'amphi et virent les étudiants amassés autour des tableaux d'affichages

-Il semble qu'il y ait une annonce importante

-Mais de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Tenten

-je ne suis au courant de rien, répondit Hinata

Tenten s'approcha du tableau et s'écria

-oh mon dieu Hinata, j'arrive pas à y croire

-quoi?

-viens voir par toi même

Je m'approchai du tableau d'affichage peu sure de moi et...

**La suite prochainement sur vos écrans.**

**AN: Pour l'instant j'ai plusieurs possibilités de couples Sasuhina Itahina Gaahina Kibahina Naruhina et j'hésite beaucoup. J'aimerais avoir l'avis des lecteurs sur ce sujet.**

**Laissez des commentaires svp.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas. C'est l'oeuvre de kishi-sensei :p

Je voudrais d'abord remercier tous mes lecteurs et en particuliers ceux qui m'on laissé des commentaires à savoir: **vewtow, deathgoth, mangapower, Jeff-La-Bleue, sayah, Vitwo, Fan-de-naruto et Darknesspowaa. Merci pour vos encouragements.**

En ce qui concerne les votes pour l'instant j'ai 5 votes pour le Sasuhina, 3 pour itahina, 2 pour gaahina et 2 pour naruhina.

AN:Voici certains points important pour comprendre ce chapitre: Hinata a passé un concours pour une filière selective de la fac de médecine qu'on appelle médecine interne  
Selon Wikipedia « La médecine interne est la plus complète des spécialités médicales. » Elle s'intéresse au diagnostic de l'état général du patient et non au diagnostic d'un organe uniquement. Comme il s'agit d'une des spécialités les plus difficiles qui dure 5 ans après le tronc commun de 6 ans (soit 11 ans au total), l'admission y est conditionnée par un examen très sélectif que passent les 6ème année. Je ne sais pas si vous regardez le docteur House mais les diagnostics qu'il fait sont ce qu'apprennent à faire les internistes (les étudiants de cette filière). En général pour s'exercer ils passent leur temps à l'hôpital à faire des études de cas.

Chapitre 2 : Examen réussi

POV hinata

Je m'approchais du tableau et ce qui je vis me transporta de joie: La liste des admis dans la filière interne par ordre de mérite et mon nom... ah ...mon nom figure à la première place. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

Je parcourus la liste du regard le nom de Tenten y était aussi. Je la regardai et la serrai dans mes bras. Puis nous nous écriâmes:

-On a réussi, on a réussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Après tant de nuits passées à réviser. Enfin, on l'a fait.

-Mais vu qu'on a passé l'examen il y a un mois je croyais que les résultats étaient prévus pour le mois prochain.

-Ouais c'est ce qu'on croyait aussi, me répondit Kyôko une de mes amies, mais il paraît que le nouveau prof canon qu'ils viennent d'engager est très efficace: Il leur a corrigé les trois quarts des copies en 2 semaines et ils ont réparti le quart qui reste sur six profs qui y ont mis un mois.

-Tu veux parler du professeur Sabaku no Gaara? demanda Tenten.

-Ouais, le roux qui nous a fait cours ce matin.

-Il est super beau s'écria Tenten.

-Ouais mais du genre psycho-rigide, un génie de la médecine et de la chirurgie qui ne fait que bosser. Ça fait que 6 mois qu'il bosse ici et il a déjà fait chavirer le cœur de nombre d'étudiantes et aussi de ses collègues. Il repousse toutes leurs avances.

-Il est ptet marié.

-Pas du tout, il est célibataire et il n'a que 28 ans.

-J'en reviens pas 28 ans et déjà chirugien et prof en plus. Je crois que je suis amoureuse s'exclama Tenten en joignant les mains des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Tenten tu devrais arrêter de rêvasser, on a des choses plus urgentes à faire. Tu sais qu'on doit aller retirer nos dossiers d'internat pour les remplir au secrétariat ?

-Oui Hinata, je le sais.

-Alors allons-y.

-Oui chef. Bien chef. On y va chef. Tu sais Hinata t'es trop sérieuse parfois...

Sur ce il saluèrent Kyôko qui les félicita au passage de leur réussite.

Fin POV Hinata

Une fois au secrétariat de la faculté de médecine, les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent vers une jeune trentenaire au cheveux bruns foncé, Shizune responsable des inscriptions en tout genre.

-Bonjour Shizune, lança Hinata.

-Bonjour Hinata, quelle bonne surprise.

-Nous venons retirer les dossiers d'internat.

-Oh tu l'as eu. Félicitations Hinata tu le méritais. Félicitations Tenten vous le méritiez toutes les deux.

-Merci Shizune

-Merci répondit Hinata en rougissant.

-Voici vos dossiers dit Shizune sur un ton guilleret. Oh et vous savez qui sera votre encadrant (1)?

-Non, aucune idée.

– Je vais vous dire ça tout de suite.

Elle regarda sur son ordinateur et leur annonça:

-Tenten tu seras avec le professeur Gai Maito. Quant à toi Hinata tu es avec Sabaku no Gaara.

-Ah Hinata t'as beaucoup de chance, t'es avec le plus canons des profs s'exclama Tenten sur son ton surexcité ,et moi je suis avec Gai fit elle en prenant un air morne.

Je vais me taper la tronche de Gai tous les jours pour les 365 jours à venir et peut-être pour les cinq prochaines années aussi fit-elle dégôutée.

Hinata laissa un petit rire amusé quant à Shizune elle était carrément pliée en deux et on peut la comprendre: elle connaît très bien Gai et sa façon d'être hors-norme.

-Shizune, c'est vrai que le montant de notre bourse va augmenter quand on commencera l'internat, demanda Tenten tout à coup.

-Non vous n'aurez plus de bourse mais vous serez rénuméré au smic soit 100000 yens (presque 1000 euros). Par contre ce changement sera établi dès le mois prochain.

-ça veut dire qu'on sera des internistes dès le mois de Juin. Et les vacances?

-Je crains que vous n'en aurez pas cette année, répondit Shizune gênée.

-Pas du tout du tout du tout ? S'enquit Hinata

-Deux semaines sur toute l'année, mais pas pendant les 3 premiers mois

-C'est pas vrai! s'écria Tenten.

-Mais vous pourrez vous arranger avec vos profs. Je crois qu'avec Gai ça ira par contre Gaara est bien plus strict. Aucun de ses étudiants n'a de répit.

-Là je te plains Hinata fit Tenten sur un air moqueur.

-Et moi donc...

**(1) C**ette histoire de professeur encadrant est une de mes inventions. Je ne sais pas du tout si les internistes dépendent d'une personne en particulier mais je l'ai mis en place pour les besoins de l'histoire. Si vous avez des infos à ce sujet n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir.

**AN: Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Désolée si ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais je suis entrain de construire l'histoire donc je peux parfois donner des détails inutiles.  
Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes? S'il vous semble que le rythme est lent ou que certaines choses ont été omises n'hésitez pas à me le dire: Laissez des commentaires**

**A +**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas. C'est l'oeuvre de kishi-sensei :p**

**AN**:Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms ainsi que tous mes petits lecteurs timides... Bisous

**Réponses au commentaires:**

**shinobi89**: Thank you for your review. I hope I won't disppoint you. Keep reading and reviewing.

**benny6150**: Merci pour ton com, je suis toujours entrain de réféchir en ce qui concerne le couple principal. Naruto est certainement le premier amour de Hinata même s'il ne retoure pas ses sentiments, mais il ne voit que Sakura. Malheureusement...

**Jeff-La-Bleue**: Merci pour ton soutient inconditionnel dès le départ de cette fic. Concernant le relation entre Gaara et Hinata, je crois que je l'aborderai au prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira. J'attends aussi ton avis sur ce chapitre stp.

**Taya-sha**: Salut. Tu es la première personne à m'avoir placé comme ton auteur favori. Merci infiniment ça fait chaud au coeur. Je crois que ce chapitre te plaira car il introduit un personnage que tu aimes je crois... Mais il n'y a pas de sasuhina pour l'instant car je n'ai pas encore décidé. Quoique un SasuHinaGaara pourrait être intéressant. Donne-moi ton avis stp.

**deathgoth:** Salut. Merci pour ton soutien à toi aussi. Je trouve que le triangle amoureux SasuHinaGaara est très interessant. Et j'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre plus long. J'espère que ça te plaira (même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action). Eh bien sûr ton avis positif ou négatif est toujours le bienvenu. Bisous.

**Nikita Lann**: Merci pour ton commentaire. Je crois bien qu'il y aura du Gaara Hinata et peut-être un triangle amoureux. Mais bon j'essaierai de faire ça en restant fidèle au caractère de chaque personnage. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

Chapitre 3:

Karin se repassa une couche de gloss sur les lèvres. Elle se regarda dans le miroir en vérifiant que ses dents étaient bien propres, testa son haleine et lissa sa courte jupe. Puis elle se leva prit le dossier qu'elle devait remettre à son patron et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers son bureau.

Elle toqua à la porte puis attendit le signal qui ne tarda pas:

-Entrez fit une voix grave qui la transporta de joie.

-Bonjour Sasuke-kun lança-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

-Bonjour Karin.

-Voici les contrats de la transaction Smith-brooks, lui dit-elle en se trémoussant et en faisant bien attention à ce qu'on voit son décolleté dont elle était particulièrement fière (grâce au nouveau Wonderbra push-up, biensûr)

Le jeune homme au regard charbon, prit les documents qu'elle lui tendait sans jeter un second regard à la créature qui lui servait d'assistante.

-Merci Karin.

Sasuke se plongea tout de suite dans la lecture des contrats et au bout de trois secondes se rendit compte que la demoiselle n'avait pas bougé. Il arqua un sourcil agacé.

-Merci ce sera tout, tu peux disposer.

Sur ce, la rousse aux lunettes anguleuses fit une moue déçue et tourna les talons en direction de la porte en martelant le sol de toutes ses forces.

Une demi-heure plus tard le téléphone sonna:

-Bureau de l'Uchiha Corp bonjour... Ah monsieur le président Bonjour, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

Oui il est dans son bureau je vous le passe tout de suite.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et dit:

-Sasuke-kun un appel pour vous du président.

-Passez le moi

Dans le Bureau

-Bonjour Oncle Madara

-Bonjour Sasuke est ce que tu as vérifié les contrats

-Oui c'est fait

-Alors je te laisse t'en occuper. Il faut que tu leur fasses signer ce contrat ce soir. Cette transaction avec les américains est très importante pour nous.

-Oui Oncle Madara, ça sera fait tu peux compter sur moi.

Sasuke raccrocha. Et son regard tomba sur la photo près du téléphone. Celle qui a été prise avec ses défunts parents et son frère. Sa mère y était tellement belle. Elle souriait en enlaçant ses deux garçons tandis que son père était à côté d'elle les entourant d'un regard strict mais bienveillant.

Cela réveilla les souvenirs douloureux qui remontent à ses sept ans. Le souvenir de leur mort et de la séparation avec son frère. Il avait tellement pleuré dans sa chambre de prestigieux internat dans lequel Madara le plaça après leur décès, qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait plus de larmes. Il était persuadé que son coeur était désséché et que rien ne réveillerai en lui une émotion aussi forte que celle qu'il ressentait quand il était enfant dans son cocon familial. Cependant il lui restait encore la chaleur qu'il éprouvait en la compagnie de Naruto son meilleur ami ainsi que Sakura même si elle l'énerve parfois (c'est une litote) mais jamais il ne le leur avouerait.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et reprit son travail.

**************************************************

Travail travail. Comment est-ce que je vais m'en sortir?

Hinata refoula ses angoisses dans un coin de son cerveau et se consacra au tri des produits médicaux pour chiens. Oui elle travaillait à temps partiel dans un magasin pour chien DogCare et elle devait quitter cet emploi parce que d'une part en étant interniste (voir chapitre 2) elle n'aurait plus le temps de travailler d'autre part elle sera rénumérée par l'hôpital mais dans deux mois alors que sa bourse sera suspendue avant, ce qui laissera un mois de flottement où elle n'aura ni bourse ni salaire et où elle devra bien payer son cher loyer au sens propre du terme et se nourrir et ça...

Ça la stressait énormément.

-Eh Hinata viens voir qui est là, lui lança Erika sa collègue de travail.

Hinata sortit de l'entrepôt et se dirigea vers le comptoir du magasin où l'attendait son ami, la bouche entrouverte l'air béat.

-Regarde! C'est Kiba Inuzuka le propriétaire de la chaîne des DogCare : Kiba Inuzuka-sama.

Hinata se retourna et vit un jeune homme brun d'un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, au look décontracté, habillé d'un jean délavé, d'un T-shirt rock et d'une veste marron. Ce devait être lui l'objet des fantasmes de sa collègue. Il discutait tranquillement avec Genma le gérant du magasin.

-Oh c'est lui! Alors c'est lui qui tourne les pub pour ses propres magasins. Moi je croyais qu'ils prenaient un mannequin pour ça.

-T'as raison Hina, il a un physique de mannequin. Hi Hi Hi gloussa-t-elle. Huh, il regarde dans notre direction. Mais Hinata n'écoutait plus ce qu'elle disait, elle avait un crayon à la main et était penchée sur une feuille entrain de gribouiller quelques annotations concernant les stocks du magasins.

Elle ne remarqua donc pas que le jeune homme aux cheveux coupés très courts les fixait depuis une minute sous le regard amusé de Genma. Puis il s'avança vers elles.

-Bonjour je suis Kiba Inuzuka le propriétaire de DogCare.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Erika Ahoyama, ravie de vous rencontrer Inuzuka-sama, dit-elle en rougissant.

Puis il se tourna vers Hinata et lui dit: Et vous comment vous appelez-vous en lui flashant un sourire digne des publicités de Colgate.

Hinata leva les yeux vers lui et répondit: Je suis Hinata ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Face au regard franc de la jeune femme, Kiba rougit et sourit encore plus ce qui causa une certaine gêne dans l'atmosphère vu qu'il n'avait toujours pas détaché les yeux des siens et que les ondes qu'émettait Erika étaient chargées d'intentions meurtrières.

Hinata rougit à son tour et esquissa un petit sourire gêné. Genma remarqua cela et décida d'intervenir:

-Kiba-kun, que penses-tu de la vitrine de notre magasin.

-Un! Fit-il avant de détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. Euh... Elle est très bien, bien agencée et assez originale.

-Tu veux voir notre entrepôt aussi?

-Euh oui oui fit-il en lançant un regard hésitant envers Hinata. A tout de suite fit-il aux jeunes filles.

-Hhhhhh, il est trop sexy... Mais il ne m'a même pas regardée. Je crois que tu lui plaîs continua Erika d'un ton amer.

-Euh, mais non qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Hinata en rougissant de plus belle et en évitant son regard.

Sur ce Kiba et Genma revinrent de l'entrepôt.

- Bien Kiba-kun je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille contrôler les marchandises dans l'autre entrepôt.

-Euh oui oui... Puis avant de sortir il se tourna vers les jeunes filles et leur dit:

-Mes demoiselles, ce fut un plaisir. Au revoir fit-il. Mais malheureusement pour lui il croisa le regard de Hinata et il resta scotché l'air béat.

-Au revoir Kiba-sama.

-Au revoir dit Hinata.

Genma dut encore une fois intervenir et le tira par la manche en direction de la sortie.

-Hinata, Erika, je compte sur vous pour assurer la fermeture du magasin.

-Pas de problème Genma répondirent les jeunes filles en coeur.

Une heure plus tard. A 21 h 15, Hinata et Erika sortirent par la petite porte réservée au Staff.

-A demain Hinata, lança la jeune blonde sur un ton amer.

-A demain Erika.

***********************************

De retour dans sa chambre, Hinata fut surprise d'entendre du bruit chez elle. Mais ça ne pouvait qu'une seule personne. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs exquis et au regard pourpre.

-C'est toi Hinata?

-Kurenai-sensei quelle bonne surprise!

-Ma chérie comment vas-tu?

-Très bien et toi? comment va le bébé?

-Moi et le bébé nous portons à merveille répondit-elle en souriant.

Hinata sourit elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait de la visite et surtout pas de la part de celle qui est devenue sa mère spirituelle.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais réussi l'examen de médecine interne.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Félicitations.

-Merci Kurenai.

-Tiens j'ai apporté avec moi un dîner chaud.

-Merci infiniment Kurenai, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis qu'on a fait connaissance.

-Ne me remercie pas Hinata, c'est normal tu mériterais mieux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

-Non ne dis plus rien et viens manger.

Puis elles dînèrent en tête à tête dans le petite chambre de Hinata en créant, à elles seules ainsi que le petit être qui grandissait dans le ventre de Kurenai, l'atmosphère bienveillante d'un dîner familial.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?**

**Laissez des coms svp!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas. C'est l'oeuvre de kishi-sensei :p**

**Réponses au commentaires**

**Jeff-La-Bleue**: Salut, merci beaucoup pour tes coms ça fait chaud au coeur :D. En ce qui concerne Erika elle réapparaîtra dans la suite mais je crois que son rôle de méchante sera mineur. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il y aura d'autres méchants qui seront impitoyables envers la petite Hinata (sniff sniff). Allez bonne lecture et j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous

**Taya-sha:** Merci pour ton com, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car Gaara entre enfin en scène (même si c'est pas très romantique). Bonne lecture et laisse moi tes impressions. Bisous.

**deathgoth:** Salut , merci pour tes reviews. Il y aura du KibaHina mais je crois que ça sera à sens unique (J'essaie de suivre un petit peu le manga et c'est ce que j'ai senti). Dans ce chapitre on verra Gaara et j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous

**anonyme:** Merci anonyme por ton com. Je crois qu'Itachi sera là mais le ItaHina pas sure... Bref continue de lire et on verra le moment voulu.;)

**iruka sensei:** Merci pour ton com iruka sensei. Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre que j'ai tenu à ce que Hinata soit indépendante financièrement. C'est important pour la suite. C'est pour ça que Kiba ne l'aidera pas dans cette impasse mais elle va quand même s'en sortir. Bonne lecture et laisse moi tes impressions.

**blablablabla**: Bonjour, merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture et laisse moi tes impressions. Bisous.

Mention spéciale à **fansasuhina** qui est la première à avoir ma fic parmi ses favoris. Bisous. J'attends impatiemment tes coms.

**Petit code d'écriture: **

**_Pensée :_en italique**

**Discours normal: normal**

CHAPITRE 4

Le lendemain au magasin:

-Genma, est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde? Demanda Hinata hésitante.

-Oui bien sûr.

Ils s'isolèrent dans la petite pièce qui sert de bureau au gérant.

-Eh bien je t'écoute Hinata, qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu te souviens que je vais partir à la fin du mois? Le questionna-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, j'ai même mis une annonce pour trouver un remplaçant.

-Eh bien voilà, dit-elle angoissée, je me demandais si j'aurais droit à une prime de fin de service.

-Une prime de fin de service? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Tu vois comme j'ai travaillé ici pendant trois ans...

-Tu as des ennuis financiers? demanda-t-il

-Euh oui en quelque sorte.

-Eh bien... on ne peut rien refuser à la petite Hinata. Est-ce qu'un mois de salaire te suffiras?

-Oh merci. Merci beaucoup Genma tu me sauves la vie, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Genma ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au contact de la jeune femme qui lui sourit innocemment.

-De rien Hinata tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

-Bon je vais aller travailler dit elle en se dirigeant envers la porte, et encore merci.

Clac

_Cette petite ne sait pas combien elle est mignonne. Et elle n'a pas la moindre idée de l'effet qu'elle a sur les hommes. Je suppose que ça fait partie de son charme, _pensa-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau un sourire aux lèvres.

*****************************************************************

**Quelques jours plus tard, à l'hôpital.**

C'est le jour J: Le premier jour de Hinata en tant qu'interniste.

Une semaine auparavant elle avait reçu une convocation pour rencontrer son professeur encadrant ainsi que l'équipe avec laquelle elle travaillerait.

Le Lundi matin à 6h45, Hinata arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital Meiji de Tokyo à la recherche de la salle mentionnée dans la convocation. Elle trouva enfin le bureau du docteur Sabaku. Elle s'avança vers la porte et toqua.

-Entrez, répondit une voix féminine.

Hinata ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle se retrouva face à une femme d'à peu près 55 ans de petite taille (même plus petite que Hinata) aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux d'un brun clair. Elle portait une blouse rose qui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un infirmière, son badge précisait qu'elle était infirmière en chef.

-Bonjour, je cherche Sabaku no Gaara-sensei.

-C'est bien ici son bureau, entrez, dit la dame en souriant. Êtes-vous une nouvelle interniste?

-Euh oui répondit Hinata.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez avant l'heure encore moins à ce qu'il y ait des filles parmi les internistes de Gaara.

Hinata lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-Mais enfin, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Kaori Mizuki infirmière en chef du département de cardiologie et accessoirement secrétaire de Sabaku-sensei.

-Je suis Hinata Hyuuga. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Mizuki-san.

-Quel joli prénom Hinata. Vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Kaori si je peux vous appeler Hinata-chan.

-Avec joie répondit Hinata en rougissant.

-Je crois qu'on va devenir bonnes amies Hinata-chan dit Kaori en souriant.

-Alors prête pour votre premier jour d'internat.

-Euh oui je crois...

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, vous allez bientôt vous habituer au rythme. Et surtout n'ayez pas peur de Gaara, enfin Sabaku-sensei. Même s'il paraît effrayant c'est un bon garçon au fond.

-Effrayant... répéta Hinata, l'air confus.

Elles furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

-Entrez répondit Kaori.

Trois jeunes médecins firent leur apparition. Hinata en reconnut un: Shino qui était en quelque sorte son meilleur ami avec Tenten. Les deux autres lui paraissaient aussi familiers.

-Bonjour nous sommes les nouveaux internistes, fit l'un d'entre eux.

-Entrez, Sabaku-sensei est entrain de faire le tour de ses patients. Il va bientôt être là. Intallez-vous, je vous en prie.

L'infirmière en chef les installa à une table entourée de 8 chaises située près du bureau de leur professeur.

Sur ce trois autres jeunes hommes entrèrent.

Une minute plus tard, à sept heures pile, la porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître un grand jeune homme à la chevelure rousse flamboyante et aux yeux verts émeraudes habillé d'une blouse blanche par dessus l'uniforme vert des chirurgiens.

-Bonjour fit-il d'une voix grave.

Ils le saluèrent à leur tour.

-Je suis Sabaku no Gaara votre encadrant pour cette année. Je suis chargé de vous apprendre à faire des diagnostics complet de l'état du patient. Cela veut dire que contrairement aux spécialistes vous allez devoir vous occuper de l'état général et non traiter chaque organe séparément. Vous devez être là chaque matin à sept heures pile. Aucun retard ne sera toléré. Si vous êtes malade vous devez vous munir d'un certificat médical signé de la main d'un médecin de cet hôpital et de préférence de ma main. Toute absence non justifiée sera sanctionné par une mauvaise note à la fin de l'année.

Est-ce que c'est clair? Leur demanda-t-il en les fixant de son regard imposant.

Les élèves bien qu'un peu surpris répondirent:

-Bien sensei.

-Parfait. Nous pouvons commencer notre ronde mai avant je vais faire l'appel.

-Aburame Shino

-Présent.

-Eichida Ken

-Présent.

-Fuu Ryu

-Présent.

-Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata leva la tête en entendant son nom.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir un petit peu face au regard pénétrant de son encadrant.

Comme sa réponse se faisait attendre Gaara leva les yeux vers elle et les plissa quand il remarqua le rouge se répandre sur ses joues. _Je sais que je n'aurais pas du la prendre dans mon équipe pensa-t-il. Elle est comme toute les autres... complètement sous l'influence de ses hormones._

Elle remarqua à son tour son air mécontent et s'empressa de déclarer.

-Présente. _Bravo maintenant il doit penser que je suis une gourde_

Hinata sonda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait pendant que son sensei continuait l'appel. Elle était assez grande et lumineuse. Il y avait suffisamment de place pour un bureau et une mini table de réunion. De la fenêtre, on avait une excellente vue sur les jardins de l'hôpital et on pouvait aussi distinguer à l'arrière-plan la montagne sacrée fuji-sama. Autant dire que ce bureau indiquait que Sabaku no Gaara était bien placé dans la hiérarchie de cet hôpital malgré son jeune âge.

-Très bien tout le monde est là. Nous pouvons commencer notre ronde. Le premier service que l'on visitera est le service cardiologie.

Le premier jour de Hinata en tant qu'interniste se passa plutôt moyennement. Elle avait suggéré deux bons diagnostics qui lui valurent un hochement de la tête de son encadrant et un diagnostic erroné pour lequel elle a été réprimandée sévèrement. Mais elle avait plus de chance que les autres. Sauf Shino qui avait fait un sans faute.

A la fin de la journée, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son sensei pour y déposer son rapport. Elle se retrouva face à Kaori

-Oh Hinata-chan, comment s'est passée ta journée?

-Bien je vous remercie Kaori-san répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Tu t'es un petit peu habituée à Sabaku-sensei? Tu sais même s'il est parfois froid et distant, c'est un excellent médecin qui travaille dur pour le bien-être de ses patients. Il a été élevé par son oncle Yashamaru-sensei car sa mère est morte à sa naissance. Et il a insisté pour devenir chirurgien à la mort de son oncle.

-Son oncle était aussi médecin aussi? S'enquit Hinata qui connaissait bien la peine que ça faisait de perdre sa mère à un jeune âge.

-Oui j'étais aussi sa secrétaire et je connais Gaara depuis qu'il était haut comme trois pommes.

Hinata laissa un petit rire à la pensée d'un mini Gaara très mignon avec une tignasse rousse.

-Et même à cette âge là, il était craquant continua Kaori très enthousiaste. Tu sais il ne prenait pas les filles parmi ses internistes parce que toutes les femmes tombaient immédiatement amoureuses de lui et essayaient toutes de le séduire. Mais lui...

-Elle m'a pas besoin de savoir ça Kaori.

Gaara regardait les deux femmes de l'embrasure de sa porte.

-Désolée Gaara, je crois que je me suis un peu trop emballée.

-Ce n'est pas grave Kaori, j'ai juste deux mots à dire au docteur Hyuuga, dit-il d'un air sombre surtout quand il prononça le nom Hyuuga.

-Bon je vais rentrer, annonça Kaori. Vas-y Hinata et ne te méprends pas en ce qui concerne Gaara c'est un bon garçon lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Hinata la regarda s'éloigner perplexe.

-Mademoiselle Hyuuga dans mon bureau tout de suite, martela Gaara.

Hinata se dirigea vers le bureau de son encadrant. Il entra ferma la porte et s'assit puis commença:

-Mademoiselle Hyuuga, si vous voulez faire partie de mon épuipe, il y a certaines règles que vous devrez respecter.

-Euh...oui.

-Tout d'abord, vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de mes affaires. Et vous n'avez surtout pas à exploiter l'amitié que j'ai envers Kaori pour lui soutirer des informations qui me concernent lui dit-il en martelant bien le «me».

-Oui je comprends bien mais Sabaku-sensei...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se justifier.

-Deuxièmement, je vous ai prise dans mon équipe parce que vous avez un excellent classement au concours et que je croyais que vous étiez sérieuse et capable de maîtriser vos hormones, continua-t-il d'un ton froid

-Mais docteur Sabaku vous avez mal compris la...

-Troisièmement, je ne porte aucun intérêt aux femmes comme vous et encore moins à mes élèves. Notre relation est et restera strictement professionnelle et si vous avez du mal à comprendre ça je serai dans l'obligation de vous faire changer d'équipe. Il laissa le temps à la menace de prendre effet et reprit: Est-ce que c'est clair mademoiselle Hyuuga? lui demanda-t-il en la toisant de son regard vert glacial.

_Visiblement il a une aversion envers les femmes et ne veut rien entendre de mes explications. Ça ne __sert à rien de se justifier avec lui _pensa-t-elle.

-Oui très clair Monsieur, répondit-elle le regard baissé, humiliée par les accusations injustes qu'il a proférées. Elle devait lui prouver qu'il avait tort qu'elle était là pour travailler dur pour accomplir son rêve et pour prouver au clan Hyuuga qu'elle était maîtresse de sa destinée.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant lui (à la japonaise) et déclara d'un ton sans équivoque:

-Je suis profondément navrée de cet incident. Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, je vous le promets.

Sur ce, elle quitta le bureau de son encadrant plus déterminée à réussir qu'elle n'y était entrée.

**AN:Bon maintenant que vous avez lu, ne soyez pas timides: Appuyer sur le bouton ci-dessous et donnez vos impressions sur ce chapitre. L'auteure vous en sera très reconnaissante. (Vos critiques positives ou négatives seront les bienvenues)**

**HinaHyuugaSan**

PS:En ce qui concerne la négociation de Hinata avec Genma, j'ai essayé d'être fidèle au système japonais où les employés n'ont pas autant de droits qu'en France ou dans les autres pays occidentaux. Ce genre de conversation n'aurait pas lieu en France car le code du travail y est plus complet qu'au Japon.  
Gaara se comporte comme un s***** envers la petite Hinata dans ce chapitre.  
A propos le suffixe sensei désigne le professeur, le médecin, le dessinateur... le maître en général.

Donnez moi vos impressions et si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, n'hésitez pas! Reviewez


	5. Rencontre au cimetière

Voici la suite (désolée de vous avoir fait attendre :))

**Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas. C'est l'oeuvre de kishi-sensei :p**

**AN**:Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms à savoir:

_deathgoth,blablabla, Jeff-La-Bleue, angelwhytelys, iruka sensei, Fan-de-naruto, hinatalovegaara, jilie, assault, bluesky, Taya-sha, emma-san et desiderata-girl._

ainsi que tous mes petits lecteurs timides... Bisous

Tokyo, Cimetière Tsuki no Hana

Par une belle journée ensoleillée de ce mois de Juin , Hinata déposa un bouquet sur la tombe de sa mère qui se trouvait dans un endroit réservé au clan Hyuuga. Elle se pencha sur la pierre tombale et contempla soigneusement l'inscription qui y était gravée: Notre tendre et bien-aimée épouse et mère

Hitomi Hyuuga , puisses-tu reposer en paix pour l'éternité. Elle se remémora les quelques souvenirs qu'elle lui avait laissé et qu'elle chérissait tant... Leurs balades hebdomadaires au parc, leurs rires joyeux lorsqu'elle lui apprenait à faire du vélo. Des souvenirs où malheureusement le père de Hinata était absent. En tant qu'homme d'affaire, il devait respecter ses obligations de travail et passait son temps à l'étranger à signer et négocier des contrats qui non seulement l'enrichissait mais accroissait aussi la puissance économique du Japon. Les Hyuuga pouvaient être fiers de leur famille et de leur nom. D'ailleurs la famille impériale les considérait comme ses amis priviligiés, loyaux envers leur pays et ses traditions.

La relation de Hinata avec son père n'a jamais été facile. Il exigeait toujours d'elle qu'elle se surpasse, qu'elle soit meilleure que lui au même âge et surtout qu'elle soit apte à diriger le clan ainsi que l'empire financier qu'il possède. Cependant, Hinata se révéla être une enfant douce, modeste et compatissante. En gros, tout ce que ne devait pas être un Hyuuga. Les choses s'aggravèrent lors du décès de son frère. Neji et lui reportèrent une partie de leur colère sur l'enfant qui ne se manifestait pas violemment mais plutôt avec une certaine froideur envers elle.

Neji continua depuis ce jour là, tantôt à l'ignorer, tantôt à lui signifier clairement quand il lui adressait la parole qu'elle n'était et ne vaudrait jamais rien même si elle était l'héritière du clan, tandis que son père eut un autre échappatoire à l'annonce de la seconde grossesse de sa femme. Il ignora complètement sa fille et reporta tous ses espoirs sur le futur bébé. Sa mère se plaignait souvent d'être fatiguée. Il en concluait rapidement que l'enfant serait fort car il pompait toute l'énergie de sa mère.

Le jour de l'accouchement, il se rendit compte que ces plaintes, cette fatigue n'était pas normaux lorsque le docteur lui annonça que le cœur de sa femme était faible et qu'après l'effort soutenu de l'accouchement, il se pourrait qu'il lâche complètement. Il exigea qu'elle soit gardée sous surveillance médicale et que tous les examens possibles et imaginables lui soient faits. Quelques jours plus tard, les médecins lui assurèrent que sa situation s'était stabilisée et qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Fou de joie, autant que pouvait l'être un Hyuuga en tout cas, ils rentrèrent chez eux avec la petite Hanabi qui n'allait désormais jamais le décevoir. Hinata était heureuse d'avoir une petite sœur mais son père la laissait rarement l'approcher ni d'ailleurs approcher sa mère. Il essayait de la garder loin de sa propre famille autant qu'il pouvait. Hinata ne comprenait pas mais il suffisait pour elle de voir sa famille nager dans le bonheur pour qu'elle se sente aussi heureuse.

Cependant la tragédie frappa le manoir et sa mère mourut d'une insuffisance cardiaque. Et la petite Hinata de cinq ans et demi dit à sa mère au revoir pour la dernière fois dans ce même cimetière où reposait aussi son oncle . Elle reporta ses yeux embués de larmes jusqu'à sa tombe et s'en approcha doucement déposant ainsi le second bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait acheté. Elle caressa doucement sa tombe en murmurant un pardon.

Non loin de là au même moment

Une silhouette noire s'approcha de l'enclos réservé aux Uchiha. Elle observa un instant la personne qui se tenait face à deux tombes et qui lui tournait le dos.

-Bonjour petit frère, lança Itachi.

Sasuke surpris et humilié de ne pas avoir senti son frère arrivé lui répondit d'un ton glacial:

-Itachi.

-Tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton grand frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Sasuke toujours nerveux.

-Je suis venu voir nos parents, tu ne le vois pas.

-Bon, je vais y aller, dit Sasuke en évitant le regard de son frère.

-Tu ne serais pas entrain de me fuir petit frère?

Sasuke s'arrêta et se retourna. Il fixa son frère avec un regard de dédain:

-Tu dis ça comme si j'avais peur de toi.

-Alors dis moi ce que tu ressens, vas-y, demanda Itachi, le regard toujours stoïque et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Rien, je ne ressens plus rien.

Sur ce le jeune Uchiha prit le petit sentier qui menait à la sortie en repensant aux tristes souvenir de la mort de ses parents.

Hinata prit congé de sa mère son oncle et du reste des Hyuuga morts.

Au moment où elle devait passer devant un enclos visiblement réservé à une riche famille, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Elle se retrouva projetée sur le côté. Elle releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que celui qui l'avait poussée lui paraissait légèrement familier. Il avait les cheveux noirs foncés, coupés courts. Ses yeux étaient étonnamment charbonneux de la même couleurs que ses sourcils. Ces derniers contrastaient merveilleusement avec la blancheur de sa peau. Un nez droit ornait son visage et des lèvres roses et charnues auraient pu lui donner un aspect lisse et tendre si ce n'est que ces dernières affichaient une moue plus qu'arrogante qui se mariaient bien avec les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux en ce moment.

En gros Hinata avait envie de fuir, loin, très loin. Mais elle avait déjà du mal à se relever.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant la toisa de son regard. Au cours d'un instant, elle crut qu'un miracle allait se produire, qu'il allait lui tendre la main et l'aider à se relever mais au lieu de cela, il lui lança sur un ton dédaigneux

-A l'avenir, faîtes attention où vous mettez les pieds!

Puis il s'en alla, laissant une Hinata par terre abasourdie.

-Pardonnez la rudesse de mon frère mademoiselle.

Hinata tourna la tête afin de chercher l'origine de cette voix masculine mais... suave.

Elle aperçut une main tendue qui appartenait à un jeune homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au premier à la différence que celui-ci avait les cheveux longs et que ses traits étaient plus durs légèrement fatigués.

Hinata pris la main qu'il lui tendait et se releva toujours éberluée par ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiha. Veuillez pardonner mon petit frère, il a eu une dure journée.

-Ce n'ai pas grave, répondit-elle. Comme elle voyait qu'il la fixait toujours, elle se rendit compte qu'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Euh, j-je m'appelle Hinata Hyuuga, ravie de vous rencontrer Uchiha-san._ Ce maudit bégaiement revient quand j'en ai le moins besoin _pensa-t-elle.

-Hinata vous avez un joli prénom. Mais appelez-moi Itachi c'est plus simple dit-il avec les yeux plongés dans les siens et un sourire séducteur.

Tout d'un coup Hinata se sentit mal à l'aise et lui déclara d'une traite:

-Bien Itachi-san, je vous remercie de m'avoir aidée, au revoir.

_La petite Hinata n'a pas changé. Sa légendaire timidité est toujours présente même si elle a bien grandit._ En pensant cela, il scanna son corps du regard et Hinata rougit de plus belle puis décida de tourner le dos rapidement. Cependant elle sentit une main puissante mais tendre l'attrapper par le poignet.

-Pas si vite mademoiselle laissez moi au moins vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie pour faire pardonner l'impolitesse de mon petit frère...

Ce soir là, Kiba allait enfin faire le premier pas. Il avait longtemps hésité mais cette fois si c'était décidé: Il allait demander à cette Hinata, la fille à laquelle il n'a pas arrêté de penser tout ce mois-ci même pendant ces réunions de travail de sortir avec lui. Habillé de son eternelle veste de cuir marron et d'un jean slim noir, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré: Quand elle avait levé la tête et qu'il avait plongé dans ses magnifiques yeux d'une teinte lavande légèrement gris. Il sentit son cœur battre d'une manière si intense qu'il avait l'impression de fondre petit à petit.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait hésité: après avoir été un bourreau des coeur, un beau parleur, Kiba Inuzuka c'était senti pour la première fois complètement désarmé face à une fille. Et ça c'était dangereux pour lui. Il avait connu des femmes manipulatrices, d'autres imbu de leur personne et d'autres d'une superficialité extrême mais il ne les avaient jamais aimées justes « appréciées ».

Il se présenta donc devant la porte de son magasin et prit une profonde inspiration.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui sur un visage familier._ Ah c'était l'autre fille avec Hinata, quel était son nom déjà? _

-Bonsoir Kiba-sama dit il sur un ton joyeux et qui se voulait aguichant. Vous cherchez Genma, il est déjà rentré, il m'a chargé de fermer le magasin. Et à cette heure-ci, il n'y a plus que vous ...et moi, dit Erika.

-Et où est passée Hinata?

-Hinata répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle mit un masque de sourire sur son visage et continua: Oh la petite Hinata, elle a démissionné il y a un mois parce qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle voulait entièrement se consacrer à son bébé et à son mari.

-_Enceinte... et mariée...Je suis amoureux d'un femme mariée? _

Il fut sorti de son hébétude par la voix perçante de la jeune femme.

-ah ce bouquet est pour moi? Mais c'est très gentil. Il ne fallait pas dit-elle en lui arrachant les roses. Puis elle se saisit de son bras et l'entraîna avec elle.

-Venez avec moi je vais fermer le magasin et ensuite je vous invite à manger pour vous remercier.

Vous allez voir on va passer une soirée inoubliable, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué et séducteur.

Et le pauvre Kiba toujours en état de choc ne put s'empêcher de hôcher la tête.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses, ce chapitre est n'est pas celui que je vous ai promis mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant d'introduire Itachi. (clin d'oeil à iruka sensei)

******************************************************************

Vos commentaires positifs ou négatifs sont les bienvenus n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer et me laisser vos impressions

**AN:**

Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi est-ce que mes lecteurs ne laissent pas de traces de leur passage: Le site m'indique que j'ai eu 1400 visites (de France, du Canada, de Belgique, de Suisse, de Chine, de Guadeloupe, de Guyane, de Polynésie, du Maroc, d'Algérie, de Tunisie et j'en passe (Au passage je salue mes visiteurs nationaux et internationaux)) pour cette fic mais uniquement une quarantaine de reviews. Est-ce que cette fic est si lamentable que ça? Je commence à me poser des questions. Si cette fic ne suscite pas suffisamment d'intérêt, il serait peut-être judicieux de l'arrêter.

Si j'ai assez de retours pour ce chapitre, je posterai le chapitre-clé mercredi 14/10, sinon il faudra attendre une durée inderterminée (puisque pas de reviews=pas d'inspirations donc pas de chapitre)

**PS: Le 10/10 c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto: Alors Happy birthday.**

**2nd PS: Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que vient faire Sasuke dans ma fic: après le troisième chapitre j'avais décidé d'en faire un SasuHinaGaara mais là je reste un peu indécise néanmoins je trouve intéressant d'explorer sa personnalité et de voir ce qui pourrait se passer lorsqu'il rentrera en contact avec Hinata. D'autant plus que dans ma fic l'histoire de sa famille est en partie liée à celle de Hinata. Dans les chapitres antérieurs vous découvrirez pourquoi il déteste autant son frère, pourquoi Gaara est si méchant avec Hinata et enfin pourquoi Hiashi et Neji en veulent à Hinata.**

**Voilà **

**A+**

**Et surtout je le dis et le répète appuyer sur le bouton vert en dessous pour laisser des critiques positives ou négatives.**


	6. Tremblement de coeur

Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de son univers appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.

Dans cette fic seule Kaori est de mon invention.

**AN: J'avais promis la suite pour hier mais j'ai pas pu terminer le chapitre. Désolée**

Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms à savoir:Jeff-La-Bleue, swatpartyjo, Hina-chuppa, iruka sensei, elo17, kajol et Asae. Et j'embrasse tous mes lecteurs y compris les petits lecteurs timides qui j'espère se déclareront bientôt.

**Réponses aux coms**

Jeff-La-Bleue: Merci pour ton soutien indefectible dès le départ de cette fic. Continue de lire et de me dire si t'as aimé (ou pas ;p ). Bisous.

swatpartyjo: Salut merci pour ton com, j'aime le GaaHina moi aussi et j'espère que je serai à la hauteur de tes attentes. J'attends ton .

Hina-chuppa: Salut, merci ma puce pour ta review. ET oui le gaahina sera très présent dans ce chapitre. T'as frappé à la bonne porte. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements. C'est juste que des fois je me pose des questions concernant l'intérêt de cette fic. Elle a pour premier objectif de me divertir et de vous divertir vous aussi c'est pour ça qu'il est important d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs. En tout cas Bonne lecture.

iruka sensei: ça fait plaisir d'entendre de tes nouvelles. Merci pour ton soutien. J'aime bien le itahina moi aussi mais je dois avouer que après sondage auprès des lecteurs j'avais décidé d'en faire un Sasuhinagaara. Mais pourquoi pas un petit peu de itahina. Plus il y a de prétendants et mieux c'est!

elo17: Salut, merci pour ta review j'ai ajouté une note à la fin du chapitre 5 pour expliquer ce que faisait Sasuke là dedans. En fait j'étais partie pour une traingle amoureux j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'espère entendre de tes nouvelles. Bisous.

kajol:Salut merci pour ton com. Tu sais je trouve que les reviews ont une importance capitale dans la relation auteur-lecteur. Car avant tout il s'agit d'un divertissement pour les deux. Mais souvent les auteurs attendent des retours. Et l'absence de reviews peut les décourager. C'est pour ça qu'il est important de dire qu'on a aimé quand on a aimé et l'auteur n'étant pas un victor hugo, il commet nécessairement des erreurs, donc il vaut mieux lui signaler s'il ya des passages obscurs ou incohérents, quand sa grammaire est abjecte ou quand il tombe dans le cliché: je parle des histoires trop bateau qu'on revoit souvent. Voilà en gros ce que j'attends de mes lecteurs et lectrices. Bisous et Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre. Et j'espère que tu me laissera un com pour celui-là( Au fait j'adore ton pseudo car pour moi Kajol est et restera la meilleure actrice de tous les temps).

Asae: Salut ça fait super plaisir de voir une lectrice timide sortir de l'anonymat. Merci beaucoup pour ton com. Et j'aimerais que tu saches que quoique tu écrives ça ne sera jamais ni superficiel ni futil car ça veux dire que tu as aimé au point de faire l'effort de laisser une trace de ton passage. Je sais que c'est assez compliqué d'écrire et je te souhaite bonne chance dans cet exercice. Si tu publies une fic sur Hinata j'espère que tu m'avertira. En attendant, j'espère que j'entendrai de tes nouvelles. Bonne lecture et laisse tes impressions. Bisous.

Voici le chapitre promis: un peu court mais assez important.

Chapitre 6

Tremblement de cœur

-Aujourd'hui nous passerons notre première nuit aux urgences, et vous allez enfin me montrer ce dont vous êtes capables.

Le petit groupe d'internistes ne put s'empêcher de blêmir sous le regard vert de Gaara.

A l'exception du stoïque Shino.

En fait, de tout les services des hôpitaux, les urgences décrochent la palme du plus redoutable. Les meilleurs médecins y sont affectés car non seulement il faut être doué mais aussi méthodique et supporter le stress et le manque de sommeil. Autant dire que seule l'élite des médecins de l'hôpital Meiji y est destinée.

Hinata redoutait cette épreuve mais comptait l'affronter avec courage. Depuis la réprimande que Gaara lui avait injustement adressée, son sensei ne la ménageait plus. Il la poussait à bout. La véhémence de ses propos quand elle se trompait de diagnostic, démontrait que sa présence l'insupportait. Il voulait se débarrasser d'elle. Cependant la petite Hyuga ne perdait pas son sang froid et répondait calmement à ses remarques en expliquant quel raisonnement elle avait tenu pour en arriver aux conclusions tirées. De cette manière Gaara était obligé d'ajouter un commentaire qui bien que blessant et la faisait tourner en bourrique, pointait du doigt les failles de son raisonnement et lui permettait ainsi de corriger ses erreurs. Toute l'équipe remarqua à quel point Sabaku-sensei était particulièrement dur avec Hinata. Elle sentait leur solidarité quand après les dures réprimandes du professeur, ils essayaient de lui remonter le moral.

La petite équipe se dirigea donc vers le service des urgences au rez-de-chaussée. Ils prirent l'ascenseur central dans le silence absolu. Hinata regarda les numéros des étages défiler et se souvint de sa rencontre avec le bel Itachi Uchiha. Il fut très courtois avec elle, tout à fait le contraire de son petit frère. Il l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à la porte et lui avait baisé la main avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Bien que son comportement galant pourrait séduire n'importe quelle femme, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il lui faisait un petit peu peur.

Hinata se sentait désarmée face à ses yeux mystérieux et calmes qui semblaient être capables de sonder son âme.

Hinata fut tirée de sa rêverie par le _ding_ de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit sur une somptueuse créature en talon aiguille et au regard charbonneux. La jeune femme était brune et faisait visiblement partie du corps médical. Ses cheveux était relevé en un élégant chignon qui mettait en valeur la distinction de sa nuque. Son regard se posa sur Gaara et elle afficha un sourire vainqueur.

-Bonsoir Gaara lança-t-elle à l'égard de roux.

-Yamamoto-san répondit-il alors que sa mine déjà boudeuse se renfrogna encore plus.

Une atmosphère glaciale s'installa à la suite de cet échange. Les élève remarquèrent que la présence de cette femme rendait leur professeur très tendu.

-Allons-y ordonna-t-il en passant à coté de la dite Yamamoto-san sans la regarder.

La petite équipe parcourut les couloirs à une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le lieu tant redouté. Gaara poussa cette porte d'un léger coup de main et Hinata fut éblouie par les lumières qui en émanaient. Les élèves se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'un brouhaha intense où tout le monde s'agitait. Il y avait d'un côté les vieillards qui attendait qu'on prenne soin d'eux. De l'autre les blessés légers et petits bobos de la vie quotidiennes. Et il y a avait surtout les blessés graves qui étaient transportés au bloc opératoire un peu plus au fond du service.

-Tout d'abord nous allons nous occuper des blessés légers puis plus tard dans la soirée ce sera le tour des blessés graves. Alors allons-y. Je veux vous voir à la tâche.

Durant trois heures ils s'occupèrent des quelques blessés légers. Ils envoyèrent une grand-mère effectuer une radio à la suite d'une fracture de la hanches et apposèrent quelques points de sutures par-ci et par-là avant que Gaara ne déclare:

-Assez pour aujourd'hui, nous nous pencherons sur les cas plus graves maintenant.

Sur ce une infirmière vint informer Gaara qu'un grave accident de voiture s'était produit et qu'on leur amenait un blessé grave et un autre plus léger.

-Bien nous allons nous occuper de ce cas. Hyuuga-san et Aburame-san, je vous charge du blessé grave. Fuu-san et Matsumoto-san vous prendrez soin du blessé leger. Pour les autres vous assisterez vos camarades en cas de nécessité.

A ce moment-là, Kaori passa par là. Elle vint avertir Gaara de quelque chose qu'elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Sur ce la sirène de l'ambulance se fit entendre de plus en plus forte. Les brancardiers firent leur entrée par la porte principale. La première chose que Hinata remarqua était que le moniteur placé sur le brancard indiquait le calme plat. Le blessé était en arrêt cardiaque. Ce qui jouera c'est le temps passé en arrêt cardiaque: s'il est trop long, il est peut-être déjà trop tard. Et Hinata espérait le contraire.

Hinata et Shino s'approchèrent du blessé tandis qu'on faisait rentrer le second.

La jeune femme ne pouvait distinguer le visage du premier car les infirmiers s'affairaient autour de lui. Mais quand elle vit le second elle resta stupéfaite. Elle reconnut son père recouvert de sang, une blessure ouverte à la jambe.

Il la reconnut tout de suite et elle suivit son regard anxieux vers le premier blessé. Lorsqu'elle put enfin distinguer son visage elle fut comme pétrifiée. Aussitôt les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_Oh mon dieu Hanabi..._

**AN: Voilà, le prochain chapitre viendra prochainement et la vitesse de publication dépendra du nombre de vos reviews. Alors si vous voulez la suite appuyez sur le bouton vert en dessous et laissez une trace de votre passage. Bisous (oui je sais ... je vous fais du chantage ;p)**

**A+**


	7. Tremblement de coeur II

Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de son univers appartiennent à Kishi-sensei.

Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms à savoir: swatpartyjo, desiderata-girl, Hina-chuppa, Jeff-La-Bleue, kajol, elo17, iruka sensei, YayhiaMagimix, hina-fan et deathgoth. Et j'embrasse tous mes lecteurs y compris les petits lecteurs timides qui j'espère se déclareront bientôt.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine. Surtout que ça commence à devenir intéressant. (je posterai toutes les réponses des coms dans le prochain chapitre).

Voici donc le Chapitre 7 en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

_Pov Shino_

Je m'approchai de nos patients et je me rendis compte de leur identité.

C'était le père et la soeur de Hinata. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Hanabi. Elle était allongée dans la civière sans vie. Elle était le portrait craché de Hinata à la différence que ses longs cheveux qui à l'heure actuelle étaient recouverts de liquide rouge vif sont d'un brun clair. Les brancardiers s'affairaient désespérément autour d'elle et essayaient de la réanimer. Hinata était juste derrière moi. Je me retournai pour la regarder avec hésitation. Elle semblait pétrifiée, incapable de bouger. Ses yeux qui rougissaient de plus en plus, étaient agrandi par le choc et la frayeur et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle semblait fixer quelque chose au loin. Il faut l'éloigner au plus vite d'ici. Sinon rien de bien ne va se passer.

Mon regard reste un instant fixé sur Hinata. J'entends des pas s'approcher. C'est Sabaku-sensei, visiblement intrigué par ce qui se passe. Je le regarde et vois qu'il a compris la situation.

-Emmenez là d'ici, je vous en prie.

-Bien me dit-il. Puis il se retourna vers une Hinata toujours pétrifiée. Hyuuga-San, suivez-moi lui demanda-t-il de manière arrogante en la tirant par le bras. _Comme quoi on ne peut pas lui en demander trop. Bien que ce soit un génie, en matière de délicatesse, c'est un zéro pointé _remarqua Shino en levant un sourcil que personne ne vità cause de ses lunettes.

Pov Gaara

Il faut que j'arrive à l'éloigner d'ici.

-Eichida-san occupez-vous de ce cas avec Aburame-san.

Le bras mince qui est serré entre mes doigts est parcouru de tremblements. J'espère que cette fille ne va pas nous faire une scène ici et se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine ou pire qu'elle essaie de sauver sa soeur.

La situation est vraiment délicate. Il ne faut pas qu'elle la touche.

Les médecins ne sont pas autorisés à opérer ou soigner leurs proches parce que dans la plupart des cas le stress engendré par une telle situation leur fait faire n'importe quoi. A cause de la panique, ils commettent des erreurs qu'un débutant ne commettrait pas. Et les conséquences sont souvent désastreuses. Rongés par les remords, ils sombrent dans la dépression. Cette fille, bien qu'elle réussisse à me tenir tête, ne résistera pas à ça. C'est pour ça que je doit l'éloigner d'ici.

Pov Hinata

_Flashback_

-Papa, papa...

Une petite touffe de cheveux noir ébène essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de son géniteur accaparé par son travail.

-Papa, papa... répéta-t-elle en tirant sur le pantalon de son père.

-Oui Hinata, qu'est-ce-que tu veux, ma chérie? S'enquit ce dernier agacé et amusé à la fois par la persévérance de sa fille.

-Tu m'avais promis de m'emmener aujourd'hui acheter des teriyakis.

-Oui, je sais ma chérie je t'ai promis d'y aller mais j'ai une affaire urgente à régler. Nous irons dès que j'aurais terminé.

Hiashi Hyuuga n'avait pas l'habitude de subir la présence de sa fille aînée sur son lieu de travail. Mais sa bien-aimée lui a récemment reproché de ne pas passer assez de temps avec son enfant. Ses nombreux voyages à l'étranger lui laissaient peu de temps pour sa famille. Il fut donc décidé qu'il cèderai au caprice de sa petite princesse au moins une soirée: qu'il l'emmènerai une après-midi au travail et ensuite ils iraient dîner dans un petit restaurant modeste à l'ambiance chaleureuse situé juste à côté de la tour . Ledit restaurant servait des teriyakis, l'un des plats préférés de la petite.

Hinata s'impatientait de plus en plus elle faisait des va-et-vient dans l'immense bureau de son père avec une mine légèrement renfrognée. Son père ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. La princesse des Hyuuga, d'un naturel très doux et timide se transformait en une version mécontente de sa mère quand elle avait faim!

La porte s'ouvrit subitement. Hiashi leva la tête pour se retrouver face à une copie identique de lui même. Hinata s'arrêta tout d'un coup et alla se réfugier derrière le siège de son père.

-Bonsoir Hiashi, bonsoir petite Hinata

-Bonsoir Hizashi.

-Bon-Bonsoir oncle Hizashi.

Les jumeaux commencèrent à discuter d'affaires auxquelles Hinata ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

Elle s'éloigna d'eux avec un soupir en étant persuadée qu'elle ne verrait pas ses teriyakis de sitôt.

Puis, on entendit des bruits bizarres.

Argh...ghouagh.

Les jumeaux visiblement intrigués, les sourcils arqués, levèrent la tête de leurs papiers pour chercher la source de ces bruits.

Ghoouagh, ouarough.

Hinata aussi intriguée que son père et son oncle ne comprit pas très bien d'où venaient ses sons.

Elle rougit violemment quand elle se rendit compte que son père la regardait avec un sourire tendre car les bruits bizarres semblaient provenir de son...

_de son ventre!_

Le rouge se répandit cette fois-ci sur tout son visage. Et elle alla rapidement se cacher derrière un fauteuil tout près.

-Hiashi, je crois que la petite est affamée, constata Hizashi légèremnt amusé

-C'est ce que je vois, répondit son frère. Mais malheureusement elle devra attendre un peu car j'ai une affaire urgente à régler.

-Si tu veux je peux l'emmener manger quelque chose.

-C'est très gentil à toi répondit Hiashi mais ce n'est pas la peine de te déranger.

-Mais si j'insiste, puisque je viens de finir ce que j'avais à faire. Hinata, tu ne veux pas aller manger avec tonton ce soir.

-C'est vrai tonton... euh... oncle Hizashi demanda-t-elle en rougissant? Vous pouvez m'emmener.

-Oui bien sûr avec plaisir puis il se retourna vers son frère et lui lança:

-Alors Hiashi?

-Comme tu voudras, capitula-t-il.

Hizashi sourit de toutes ses dents. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il avait retrouvé la paix avec son frère cependant ils ont réussi à améliorer considérablement leurs relations.

-Allez princesse, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

-Des teriyakis! répondit Hinata toute joyeuse.

-En fait, j'allais l'emmener au restaurant au coin de la rue.

-Très bien, je l'y emmène tout de suite. Tu viens Hinata.

-Ouiii glapit-elle très heureuse.

-Bon appétit

-Merci. A bientôt.

Hinata prit fièrement l'ascenseur avec son oncle en lui tenant la main.

Une fois au rez de chaussée, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte principale.

Ils commencèrent à traverser la rue, son oncle n'ayant pas voulu prendre la voiture puisque le restaurant était très proche.

-C'est bon Hinata, on est arr... IL n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Hinata entendit un pang et ensuite le bruit sourd de la chute du corps de son oncle. Très effrayée, ele se pencha sur son oncle et essaya de le réveiller.

-Oncle Hizashi... Oncle Hizashi...

Entretemps, les gens dans la rue ont commencé a crié, certains ont fui et d'autres se sont approché lentement de Hinata et de son oncle.

Plus elle essayait de le réveiller plus sa jolie robe bleue devenait rouge. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette grosse quantité de liquide qui recouvrait petit à petit le corps de son oncle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses yeux étaient fermés, pourquoi il ne bougeait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle et commença à la tirer par le bras pour l'éloigner.

Fin du flash back

A présent les images de son oncle et de soeur recouverts de sang commençaient à se superposer dans sa tête.

Complètement impuissante, elle vivait une deuxièment fois le même cauchemard.

-Hyuuga-san...

************************************************************************************************************

Surtout ne me tuez pas. Le prochain chapitre (troisième et dernière partie de « tremblement de coeur ») est presque fini et je le garde en otage jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez votre avis sur celui-ci.

Alors appuyez sur le bouton vert en dessous, n'hésitez pas.

PS: Vous aurez de plus amples explications sur ce qui est arrivé à Hizashi et pourquoi Neji et Hiashi en veulent à Hinata dans le prochain chapitre. Vous connaîtrez aussi l'identité de Yamamoto-san plus tard.

2nd PS: Attention ceci contient des spoils:

Ayant lu le chapitre 469 de naruto, je voulais avoir les avis des lecteurs sur la confession assez désastreuse de Sakura et le rejet de Naruto, j'ai crée un forum sur lequel le sujet pourra être discuté. Regardez sur la page de mon profil à « My forums ».

Si vous n'avez pas le temps vous pouvez laisser votre avis ici. Ça serait gentil

A+

HHS


	8. Tremblement de coeur III

**Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de son univers appartiennent à Kishi-sensei.**

**Tout d'abord bonne année à tous et qu'elle vous apporte son lot de bonheur réussite et santé**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms à savoir: swatpartyjo, Jeff-La-Bleue, elo17, natsuki-chan, kajol, deathgoth, Hina-chuppa, desiderata-girl, hina, nouninco et mitsuki. Et j'embrasse tous mes lecteurs y compris les petits lecteurs timides qui j'espère se déclareront bientôt.**

**Je m'excuse pour l'immense retard. Mais il y avait un petit paragraphe que je n'arrivais pas à écrire car pas très à l'aise avec et j'ai été prise dans la spirale des examens. Cependant j'ai deux petits chapitres que je vous offrirai cette semaine afin de compenser pour le retard :p.**

Réponses aux commentaires:

swatpartyjo: Merci infiniment pour ton soutien. Tu sauras bientôt qui est cette Yamamoto san. (suspens suspens!). En ce qui concerne la longueur des chapitres, je crois que je ne peux pas faire mieux. J'ai essayé comme j'ai pu de les allonger mais je n'y arrive pas plus que ça. Désolée. J'espère quand même que tu continueras à me lire. Ne t'en fais pas en ce qui concerne le GaaHina ça viendra au bon moment. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

Jeff-La-Bleue: Salut ma puce. J'espère que la réaction de Hinata t'auras plût. La Hinata que j'ai imaginée est juste la version plus adulte de celle de 16 ans. Elle doit donc être plus forte mais avec quelques vestiges de timidité. Voilà voilou. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises.

Elo17: Salut. Merci pour tes coms. Il faut attendre un peu avant que Gaara ne découvre ce qu'a traversé Hinata. Je n'en dis pas plus. J'espère juste que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

Natsuki-chan: Merci ma puce pour ton com. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

Kajol: Salut, chère Kajol. Je crois que tu comprends mieux le caractère de ma petite Hinata. Pour la concevoir, j'ai pris la Hinata de 16 ans et j'ai ajouté ce que la maturité aurait pu lui apporter à 22 ans. J'espère que sa réaction dans ce chapitre te satisfait pleinement . Même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le rédiger. Je crois qu'il a été aussi stressant pour moi que pour Hinata. Mdr. Bon allez. Bonne lecture et gros bisous.

Deathgoth: Salut à toi mon adorable belge. Merci pour tes coms et tes encouragements. Je sais que ce qui est arrivé à Hinata est très triste mais c'est la vie et dans le manga elle était d'une certaine manière liée à sa mort. J'ai essayé de transposer cela dans la vie actuelle. Tu sauras dans les prochains chapitre comment elle est liée à cette mort. Bonne lecture et Gros bisous.

Hina-chuppa: Salut ma puce tes coms me réchauffent le coeur. Continue de me lire et tu sauras qui est Yamamoto-san. Bonne lecture et donne moi ton avis.

Desiderata-girl: Salut ma chérie. J'espère que la réaction de Hinata te plaira. J'ai aussi introduit Neji dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et donne moi ton avis. Bisous

hina: Merci pour tes coms. Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise. Et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes. J'ai dût le bosser un peu plus que les autres mais j'espère que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Nouninco: Bienvenu dans le cercle des lectrices pas timides. Je suis très contente que tu me lises. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et surtout continue de me lâcher des coms.

Mistuki: Salut ma chérie, je suis très contente de savoir que ça te plaise continue de me lire et de mes laisser des coms. J'en serais ravie.

**Chapitre: Tremblement de coeur III: Les cinq plus longues minutes de ma vie.**

-Hyuuga-San, suivez-moi. Quelqu'un lui tirait le bras comme quand elle était avec son oncle.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et se rendit compte que Sabaku-sensei lui tenait le bras. Elle ne savait que faire.

Eichida-san et Shino allaient s'occuper de Hanabi et elle, elle était plantée là à ne rien faire.

-C'est un accident de voiture, dit l'un des brancardier. La patiente a 17 ans. Elle était assise au coté droit derrière le chauffeur quand une autre voiture leur est rentrée dedans. La vitre s'est brisée sur elle. Elle est en arrêt cardiaque depuis deux minutes. Elle doit avoir un trauma crânien, des côtes brisées. On a essayé le défibrillateur et un massage cardiaque sans succès pour l'instant.

-Très bien, répondit Eichida. Elle doit avoir une hémorragie interne. Mais il faut la localiser.

Shino ordonna qu'on lui fasse une transfusion. Ce qu'exécutèrent les infirmières immédiatement.  
Sabaku essaya en vain de faire bouger son élève de devant le spectacle du corps sanguinolent de sa sœur. Elle était pétrifiée et il ne put rien tirer d'elle à part un grognement sourd de rage et mécontentement.  
Hinata, impuissante regardait sa sœur mourir petit à petit, elle ne voulait pas revivre les atroces instants de la mort de son oncle devant ses yeux. _Concentre-toi, concentre-toi, l'infirmier a dit que la vitre s'est brisée sur elle et elle est en arrêt respiratoire à cause d'une hémorragie interne. Il faut qu'on arrive à la localiser pour la soigner. Il y a quelqu'un qui me tire toujours le bras. Mais il faut que je me concentre. Il faut que je voie ce qu'elle a. _Malgré la poigne de fer de Gaara, une Hinata tremblante réussit à s'approcher de sa soeur.

_Si la vitre s'est brisée sur elle il est probable qu'un bout de verre lui ait transpercé les poumons. Mais où? Elle a tellement de petites lésions que ça sera difficile de localiser la plus importante. Le brancardier a dit qu'au départ elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Il se pourrait que cette gêne ne vienne pas du poumon lui-même mais de la trachée._ C'est à ce moment là que Hinata aperçu une petite blessure deux centimètres plus haut que le poumon. Elle fit une petite incision et en sortit un bout de verre qui vraisemblablement bloquait la respiration de Hanabi. Vu que son diamètre était légèrement plus petit que celui de la trachée, les mouvements d'air lorsqu'Hanabi essayait de respirer on fait qu'il a bougé altérant ainsi les tissus internes de la trachée qui s'est remplie de sang entraînant un arrêt cardiaque. Il faut donc dégager le sang dans la trachée et essayer un massage cardiaque.

Hinata extraya le petit bout de verre et aspira le sang qui bloquai la respiration. Shino et Eichida s'arrêtèrent un instant et regardèrent Hinata exécuter minutieusement ses gestes sans peur ni tremblements. Quand il comprirent que les poumons n'était pas la vraie cause de l'arrêt cardiaque il pansèrent rapidement les petites lésions et se mirent à aider Hinata. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à faire du bouche à bouche à sa sœur. Shino s'occupa alors du massage cardiaque. Eichida alla chercher le défibrillateur. Un essai, deux essais et Hanabi ne répondait toujours pas. Hinata n'en pouvait plus. Elle se mit à califourchon sur sa sœur et tenta un massage plus féroce. Elle prit peur quand elle sentit une côte se briser mais tout de suite après un «bip» se fit retentir. Elle se retourna pour regarder le moniteur et vit que le cœur s'était remis à battre. A ce moment là tout le stress qu'elle avait réprimé revint tout à coup et elle se remit à trembler. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de joie.

Gaara qui avait observé sans intervenir tout ce qui s'était passé s'approcha d'elle en lui attrappant le bras:

-ça suffit maintenant! Lui ordonna-t-il de manière autoritaire. Puis comme pris d'un certain remord il déclara sur un ton plus doux qu'aucun de ses élèves ne lui connaissait: Vous avez fait du bon travail. Allez vous reposer. Je prendrai le relais.

Hinata ne pouvant plus prononcer la moindre syllabe, lui fit non de la tête.

-Est-ce que vous croyez que vous pourrez aider votre soeur dans cet état? Regardez-la elle est vivante, elle va mieux. Je m'occuperai personnellement d'elle. Simplement il faut que vous alliez vous reposer.

-Hinata fait ce qu'il te demande mon enfant.

Hiashi qui était resté auprès de ses filles sur une chaise roulante adressa pour la première fois depuis des années un regard tendre et implorant à Hinata.

Kaori s'approcha elle aussi de Hinata, lui tint la main doucement et essaya de la diriger vers la salle de repos des médecins.

-Hinata-chan suis-moi s'il te plaît.

-D'a-d'accord, répondit Hinata qui était toujours dans cet état second. Avant de tourner vers la direction de la salle Hinata aperçut un visage familier à côté de l'entrée du hall des urgences. Instinctivement, elle lâcha la main de Kaori et se dirigea vers cette personne.

_Neji...Neji est là. Il me regarde. Je vois ses lèvres remuer mais je n'entends rien, il a dû dire quelque chose pour me soutenir dans un moment pareil, il a dû me pardonner. Je suis heureuse de le revoir. Je m'approche de lui et m'arrête juste à une vingtaine de centimètres. Je le regarde intensément. Il a toujours ce regard sévère mais ça lui va bien, ça fait très Hyuuga. N'en pouvant plus je me jette sur lui et le serre très fort à en étouffer._

-Neji tu m'as tellement manqué.

_Hinata..._

_Elle a réussi à sauver sa soeur sous les yeux de son père. A en voir les regards qu'il lui lance, il est très fier de ce qu'elle vient de faire. Il doit penser qu'elle est digne d'être sa fille. Je le vois déjà lui demander de réintégrer le clan. Mais jamais je n'accepterai une chose pareille. Celle qui est responsable de la mort de mon père ne peut pas avoir une vie tranquille alors que moi je s... Eh bien, elle vient de m'apercevoir et elle se dirige vers moi cette petite idiote. Qu'elle s'approche. Si elle s'attend à ce que je lui pardonne elle se trompe lourdement._

-Alors, il semblerait que tu aies réussi à redorer ton blason.

_Elle me fixe du regard, ses yeux sont rouges exorbités par le stress qu'elle a subi mais ses yeux disent qu'elle est heureuse._

_Elle s'approche de moi encore tout en continuant à me regarder. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me réponde. Qu'elle dise que je suis un enfoiré ou quelque chose de ce style. Mais à ma grande surprise elle se jette dans mes bras. Je sens son corps frêle frémir d'inquiétude contre mes muscles. Son corps semble si fragile, qu'on pourrait le ravager en un instant sans trop d'effort. J'hésite à poser la main sur elle._

_Mon cœur se serra et en l'espace d'un instant j'étais face à un dilemme atroce: J'avais, blottie contre moi la personne à cause de laquelle j'ai perdu mon père mais qui était en même temps cette enfant timide qui quand elle était petite se cachait derrière son père dès qu'elle se sentait embarrassée._

_Elle leva la tête vers moi et en me regardant droit dans les yeux me dit:_

-Neji tu m'as tellement manqué.

_C'est à ce moment là que j'ai capitulé. Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait et elle a éclaté en sanglot._

A.N.: Ainsi se clôt le premier arc de cette fic.

Je sais que ce chapitre n'ai pas fameux. J'ai eu essentiellment du mal avec la partie qui décrit la réanimation. Car je ne suis pas médecin je ne peux donc pas décrire les situations avec précision. Mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu même si je suis consciente que trop de détail peut énerver. Bon j'attends vos avis positifs comme négatifs: Appuyez sur le bouton vert et exprimez-vous.

PS: Les deux prochains chapitres seront postés cette semaine (enfin si vous laissez assez de coms. Mouhahaha: chantage!). Ils n'auront pas grand chose à voir avec la suite. C'est intitulé "Les cadeaux de Noël peuvent arriver en retard" en deux parties.

PS2: J 'ai une question:Mais où est donc passée iruka sensei? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis longtemps (snif snif).


	9. Les cadeaux de Noël peuvent arriver en

**Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de son univers appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.**

**AN: Je sais que je suis en retard. Mais examens et projets foisonnent actuellement. Alors pardonnez-moi**

**Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms à savoir:**

**tenten91, nouninco , kitchen20, Hina-Chuppa, kajol, desiderata-girl, deathgoth.**

**Merci les filles ça fait vraiment plaisir. Sans vos encouragements, je n'aurai sûrement pas avancé. Merci. J'embrasse aussi tous mes lecteurs timides et je les invite à se déclarer.**

**Chapitre 9: Les cadeaux de Noël peuvent arriver en retard (I)**

-Grand-frère... Grand-frère... huh, dit un petit bout de chou essoufflé, les joues rosies par l'effort. Où est-ce-que tu es ? S'écria-t-il aussi fort que ne le pouvait ses cordes vocales d'enfant de 4 ans.

Le petit Sasuke bien enveloppé dans sa veste coupe vent, un bonnet vert et blanc et une écharpe de la même couleur autour du cou, courait à en perdre haleine dans les bois avoisinant la demeure du clan Uchiha. Il essaya tant bien que mal de prendre de la vitesse. Malheureusement ses petites jambes ne pouvaient pas faire mieux et le vent glacial le ralentit encore plus. Il dût donc se rentre à l'évidence:

Itachi l'avait semé.

Sasuke se baissa pour reprendre son souffle et mit ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Il fait trop froid, murmurèrent deux petites lèvres roses.

-Il faudra apprendre à être plus persévérant Sasuke ,si tu souhaites obtenir ce que tu veux.

Sasuke chercha chercha deséspérément d'où venait la voix de son frère. _A moins que..._

Il leva la tête vers les arbres et il vit son frère perché sur une branche adossé au tronc d'arbre, le regard fatigué.

-Comment tu as fait pour monter jusque-là?

-J'ai tout simplement grimpé.

-Je veux grimper moi aussi.

-Tu es encore trop jeune pour ça. Tu risque de tomber et de te faire mal.

Cette réplique fit plisser le front du jeune Uchiha.

-Tout le monde me dit toujours la même chose. Je suis tout le temps trop petit pour tout ce que je veux faire marmonna-t-il en tapant du pied.

Itachi laissa un petit rire. Les réactions de son petit frère l'amusaient plus que tout. Mais le petit bout de chou ne semblait pas comprendre que dans cette famille il valait mieux prendre le temps de grandir. _Car si l'on grandit trop vite, on ne se souviendra plus d'avoir eu une quelconque enfance._

-Sasuke, tu dois comprendre que chaque chose viendra en son temps. Sois patient et tout se passera bien.

Mais Sasuke n'écoutait plus, il s'était déjà attelé à la tâche ardue de rejoindre son grand frère au sommet de l'arbre. Malheureusement tous ses efforts se soldèrent par un échec douloureux notamment au niveau de ses fesses.

-Je veux savoir comment t'as fais. S'il te plaît apprends moi.

-Sasuke je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais encore...

-Trop jeune je sais continua le petit Sasuke. Maman dit ça aussi. Mais tu viens juste de me dire que je dois être persévérant pour obtenir ce que je veux. Et je voudrais que tu m'aprennes à grimper aux arbres, plaida-t'il le regard suppliant.

Itachi laissa un autre petit rire. Son petit frère l'avait eu cette fois-ci.

Ils furent interrompu par la douce voix de leur mère.

-Itachi, Sasuke. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

-Allez petit-frère , on doit rentrer.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas encore dit si tu vas m'apprendre à grimper.

-On en reparlera plus tard Sasuke.

-Huh, fit ce dernier, l'air complètement découragé.

Ils rentrèrent donc à la maison avec Sasuke à la traîne.

Mikoto Uchiha avait préparé un bon déjeuner pour ces garçons. Son mari était absent comme à son habitude même à l'approche de Noël. Il était en voyage d'affaires au Nord de Japon. Ce qui n'était pas très loin et lui permettrait donc de rentrer dîner avec sa famille.

Sasuke Uchiha souffrait beaucoup de l'absence de son père car cela lui laissait peu de temps pour remarquer les progrès de son cadet. En effet, les rares moment qu'ils passaient en famille étaient exclusivement réservés aux accomplissements d'Itachi qui était considéré comme le génie du clan. A 11 ans, il était déjà inscrit dans un lycée prestigieux réputé aux Japon. Il accueillait les surdoués et les rejetons des aristocrates japonais. Itachi appartenait à ces deux catégories à la fois. C'est ce qui lui valut le titre de prince du lycée. Il était petit par rapport à ces camarades mais sa personnalité incomparablement Uchihaesque* et sa maîtrise parfaite des arts martiaux empêcha qui que ce soit d'essayer de lui chercher des noises. Son physique aussi, notamment son visage qui était quasiment le portrait craché de sa mère lui valut l'adoration des jeunes filles.

Sasuke n'était pas jaloux car il aimait son frère par dessus tout. Les quelques moments qu'ils passaient ensemble était du pur bonheur. D'autant plus qu'Itachi retournait ses sentiments. Cependant la pression que lui mettait leur père reduisait considérablement leur temps de contact. L'aîné a été placé par son père dans l'internat du lycée afin de se concentrer sur ses études. Il a commencé de plus en plus à l'accompagner aux différentes réunions de travail comme succésseur attritré du clan Uchiha.

Sasuke essaya vainement d'attirer l'attention de son père qui se contentait de lui tapoter la tête de temps en temps. Il ne savait que penser de ce geste.

Mikoto aida Sasuke à s'installer sur sa chaise . Elle était le symbole de la beauté parfaite. Elle avait un doux visage oval d'un teint laiteux orné de grands yeux noirs intenses avec de longs sourcils de la même couleur. Son nez était droit et raffiné. Ses lèvres telles des pétales de rose. Si Itachi ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, Sasuke quant à lui était son portrait craché.

Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu marine à col bateau sans manches qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle.

En un mot, elle était rayonnante. Elle était aussi la seule personne à comprendre Sasuke et à reprocher à son mari son manque d'attention envers le benjamin. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de le soutenir et de le rassurer quand à l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui porte elle et son père.

Pendant le repas, Sasuke mangeait tristement tout en lançant des regards de reproche à son frère.

Itachi observait cela du coin de l'oeil sans montrer le moins du monde son amusement.

Mikoto remarqua à son tour que quelque chose se passait mais elle décida de ne pas intervenir. Elle voulait laisser à Sasuke l'occasion d'avoir des petits secrets avec son frère et elle savait qu'Itachi ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle aborda donc un sujet qui selon elle les rendraient heureux.

-Sasuke, tu sais que Noël approche. Est-ce que tu as choisi ton cadeau?

A l'évocation de Noël, le visage de Sasuke s'illumina.

-Mon cadeau pour Noël dit-il avec son sourire radieux... Il réfléchit un peu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, je n'y ai pas encore pensé.

-Eh bien il va falloir le choisir bientôt parce qu'il ne reste que 3 jours pour Noël.

-D'accord je vais écrire au Père Noël pour lui dire ce que je veux.

Mikoto et Itachi échangèrent un regard complice. Sasuke s'était mis en tête l'existence du gros bonhomme distributeur de cadeaux depuis que la maîtresse leur avait raconté une histoire dont il était le personnage principal.

-Très bien, dit Mikoto souriante. Elle savait qu'elle devait récupérer la lettre adressée au Père Noël pour acheter le fameux cadeau.

Durant l'après-midi, Sasuke réfléchit à ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir pour ce Noël. Il fut interrompu par un léger tapement à la porte. C'était Itachi.

-Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais.

-Je suis entrain de réfléchir à ce que je veux comme cadeau.

-Hn. J'avais réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit et j'ai décidé de t'apprendre à grimper aux arbres.

-Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais, s'écria Sasuke.

-Mais à une condition. Tu ne grimperas que quand je serai avec toi et aux petits arbres uniquement .

-Je ferai ce que tu voudras.

-Alors promets-moi

-Je te le promets.

-Très bien. On pourra le faire demain si tu veux. Demain matin.

-D'accord, d'accord. Merci Itachi.

-De rien, petit frère.

Sur ce Itachi quitta la chambre de son petit frère qu'il laissa radieux.

Le soir venu, Fugaku Uchiha rentra du travail pour être accueilli par son éblouissante femme et ses deux enfants.

Ils dinèrent en famille dans le silence entrecoupé de quelques question concernant les avancements d'Itachi et le compte-rendu de la journée de Sasuke fait spontanément par Mikoto. Elle fut interrompue par son mari

-Oh Itachi, j'allais oublier. Demain j'ai un voyage d'affaire de deux jours à Londres. Je voudrais que tu m'y accompagnes. Nous serons de retour pour la veille de Noël ma chère dit-il en se retournant vers Mikoto.

-Oui père, répondit Itachi. Il remarqua la mine déprimée de son petit frère et eut un pincement au coeur.

A la fin du dîner, Sasuke alla se coucher sans dire un mot. Il fut rejoint par Itachi.

-Salut petit frère. Il regarda quelques instants et poursuivi. Ne t'en fais pas, on remettra ça pour plus tard.

-ça se passe toujours comme ça et en fin de compte tu n'as jamais le temps.

-Oui mais cette fois-ci à la prochaine occasion, je t'apprendrai.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Itachi décida de le laisser dormir.

Le sommeil n'arrivait pas à le gagner. Il rumina longtemps sur ce qui venait de se passer. Puis tout à coup, il eut une idée de génie.

Il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal. Le cadeau qui lui règlerait tous ces problèmes.

Il s'empressa alors d'aller écrire ce qu'il voulait sur un papier à lettre réservé à l'usage exclusif des Uchiha puis il alla se coucher avec la certitude que cette fois-ci tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

**AN: Petit jeu: Devinez quel est ce cadeau de Noël que Sasuke désire par dessus tout. Celui ou celle qui devinera juste aura un petit cadeau (surprise). lol**

**J'attends vos commentaires (positifs ou négatifs biensûr) (15 au moins) . Alors cliquez sur le bouton vers en dessous. Je posterai la suite plus vite si vous le faîtes (mouah ah ah)**

**A+**

**HHS**

*** Oui ! Il m'arrive parfois d'inventer des mots.**


End file.
